Warehouses, manufacturing establishments, and other business establishments have various objects that may fall on and injure the toes of personnel. Safety shoes are the common solution to this problem. Safety shoes require that the wearer remove his street shoes to don the safety shoes. Various efforts have been made to provide a removable foot protector that can be worn with regular street shoes but these protectors were uncomfortable to wear and inconvenient to put on.